Looking the wrong way, but doing the right thing
by Deadwriet
Summary: Joshua just finished NXT and joined both Raw and Smackdown. However, he was attacked the first day by New Nexxus. So what happens when they give him an offer he can't refuse?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Just joined and already attacked

I remember the day I went to NXT, to join either Smack down or Raw. I remember watching both of them during my childhood days, enjoying the sight of people hitting each other. I know it was fake, I know what people had to go through to get on those shows. And now, here I was, standing behind the curtains, ready for my first big match of my new career. My heart was pounding inside of my chest, my hands sweating at my side. I was nervous, just like everyone else should be before doing a thing like this.

"And now, announcing the newest member of the Raw roster. He stands at 5 ft, 11 inches, weighs 298 pounds, Joshua O'Leary!" yelled the ring announcer as my theme started to play. It was nothing special, just me during my NXT, destroying my opponents. My theme song was _I will not Bow _by Breaking Benjamin. I enjoyed the band and thought the song would fit me nicely and it did.

Walking onto the ramp, I heard millions of people applause for me, my heart pounding quicker as I look around. I must admit, being the one to see these people cheer for me, was actually nice. Walking down towards the ring, I shook hands with a few of the audience, a smile on my face. God, how it felt great to see these many people once more. Arriving at the ring, I walked up the metal stairs and entered the ring, my eyes looking around. The announcer handed me the microphone and I accepted it, a smile on my face.

"Thank you, thank you." I say with a smile as I walk around the inside of the ring to see the millions of fans surrounding me. "I must admit, being here in Boston, Massachusetts, is like being at home. It feels great to be right back where I was born!" I scream at the top of my lounges, making the fans scream and cheer once more. "Now, you'll have seen me on NXT and I must say, I am honored to be here to entertain you. So, how would you people like to see my first fight?" Everyone cheered and screamed in approval, which made my smile grow.

Handing the microphone back to the announcer, I leaned against the ropes, watching the ramp to see my opponent. Five seconds later, _This is Absolution _started to play and I just stood there, shocked. My first opponent was CM Punk, leader of the New Nexus. 'Great… out of every opponent they can send… it had to be CM Punk' I thought to myself as I got ready. Of course, Punk took his sweet time to get down to the ring, making my nervousness grow. Finally, Punk arrived at the ring and that's when I noticed him holding a microphone.

"Ah, the new member of the Raw roster," Punk said with that devilish grin on his face, which sent shivers down my spine. I saw that grin all the time when his group of lackeys attacked someone and he always got the finishing move. "Well, welcome to Raw. Since I'm your first opponent every, I thought I'd make a deal with you. I know you watched me and the New Nexus attack the other members of NXT, and I bet you are wondering why we didn't attack you. Well, you see, I actually wanted to destroy you myself when you first joined Raw and now, here's my chance." Dropping the microphone, Punk dived under the ropes and into the ring before standing up and running towards me. Ducking under his arm, I turned around and slammed my elbow into Punk's face, staggering him a bit. Seeing the moment, I smiled and started to punch CM Punk in the chest over and over again, making sure I make the leader feel pain.

Then, before my mind could tell me, I was on the mat, getting kicked and punched by Husky Harris and CM Punk. I cradled my skull, trying to protect my head while I got attacked by a bunch of chickens. While I was getting kicked, something inside of me clicked. Grabbing Husky's foot, I tripped the male over before standing up and punching Punk in the chest again and again, adding more strength to each punch. The ref rang the bell, ending the fight as I stood there, panting. "Due to disqualification, the winner of the match is your new WWE Superstar, Joshua O'Leary!" The announcer screamed, sending a wave of fans cheering. Smiling softly, I looked at CM Punk, grabbing a microphone.

"Listen, Punk. Just like John Cena, I promise that I will destroy you and your group of followers. You've seen what I can do if I was attacked by a group, so I would love for you to do it again." Dropping the microphone, I turned around and walked off the ring, listening to the cheers of my fans. I knew that CM Punk would attack me again, but that is what I asked for and I couldn't wait to appear on Smackdown.


	2. The beginning of my first royal rumble

Chapter 2: Mini Rumble beginning

Three weeks ago, I fought against CM Punk and since then, I have been practicing nonstop. I had the feeling I'd be attacked during every show and surprisingly, I wasn't. Finishing my training for the day, I stretched and made my way towards the general manger's office. Arriving at the door, I knocked four times before seeing the door open. Entering the room, the door closed and I made my way towards the seat, sitting down.

Behind the GM's desk was non other than Teddy Long. Seeing him, I chuckled softly and shook his hand as I smiled. I remember when Teddy Long was attacked on Smackdown and I wasn't surprised to see him be the GM of Raw.

"Mr. O'Leary, I heard you did an impressive job three weeks ago against CM Punk. Now, I know that you made the same promise just like John Cena did and I must say, I want to see you go through the whole thing and get rid of the New Nexus one way or the other," Teddy said as I leaned against his chair, his eyes closed. "Now, listen play'a. I know you have beef with CM Punk, but forget about that for now. I made a mini royal rumble and I want you to be in it. I want you to show that you are not as pathetic as people say."

Nodding my head, I shook his hand before standing up, leaving the room and making my way back to my locker room. I hummed a soft tune to myself as I looked around, wondering who else was going to be in the mini royal rumble. Dusting my arms off, I entered my locker room and locked the door. I needed some time alone and I knew that if the door was locked, no one would disturb me.

Half an hour passed and I knew it was time for the mini rumble. Standing up, I left my locker room and made my way towards the ramp. I was the first one out to the ring, my eyes showing no expression like three weeks ago. I just wanted to win the royal rumble and get it over with so I can continue getting rid of CM Punk. Arriving at the ring, I smirked softly and waited, not knowing who was coming out.


	3. The Nexus attack

Chapter 3: The Interruption of Nexus

After waiting five seconds for the second person to come out to face me in the mini royal rumble, American Badass started to fly the air. Standing there in shock, I looked around a bit with confusion before hearing the familiar sound of a motorcycle coming down the ramp. The Undertaker was sitting on the motorcycle, circling the ring a few times before parking in front of the commenter table with JR and Jerry Lawler. Glad that Undertaker wasn't the second wrestler to join me in the ring, I turn my attention back towards the ramp. Soon, the screen started to show small bits of lighting as I laughed at this with a bit of interest. I was going to face The Rock, the People's Champ. I was going to be honored to do something like this, knowing that the fight would be a great one in my life.

When it came to the Rock, I'd watch every match he was ever in. To me, he was the greatest wrestler of all. No one messed with the Rock, not even the bowl of fruity pebbles, John Cena. I can remember nearly half of the enemies he had during his years in WWF/WWE, his first wrestling name, even his move set. I was definitely one of millions and millions of fans that followed Team Bring It when Rock was still wrestling. Now, here was my chance to actually wrestle with the one man that helped me be determined to train nonstop and become the next WWE World Heavyweight Champion. Watching the man that inspired me get into the ring, we just looked at each other for a few seconds before shaking hands.

"I wish you luck, kid." The Rock said, which made a smile play on my face only to be clothesline. Hitting the carpet, I bounced slightly as I rubbed my neck slightly before standing up. Looking at him, I smirked as I quickly gave him a knee to the gut, causing him to bend over. Causing him to stand back up, I Irish whipped him into a corner. Once he rebounded off the turnbuckles, I quickly slammed myself against him, causing him to fall onto the mat. After he hit it, I could hear the countdown of the ten seconds as another wrestler was about to join the fray.

"Five… four… three… two… one…" The crowd cheered right when This Fire Burns started to play. Of course, CM Punk and his Nexus goons came running towards the ring. Yeah, I could tell that this was going to be the last five people to join the fray. CM Punk and Husky started to pound the living shit out of me while David and McGillicutty started to kick The Rock. As five minutes of constant abuse passed, the same thing that clicked three weeks ago clicked open once more. Grabbing Husky and CM Punk, I flipped both of them over before standing up. Running towards David and McGillicutty, I knocked them off the Rock as I smirked at this. Of course, CM Punk and Nexus soon jumped over themselves and went up the ramp. Asking for a mic, I looked at them as I walked around the ring.

"Ok Punk, I see that no matter how many times I kick your ass, you guys just never learn. So, this is what I'm going to do. I'm going to bring back a good attitude era back and that's a thumbtack match." I say as I watch Punk's mouth drop open. Oh yeah, I was going to have so much fun with this match.


	4. An offer worth taking?

Chapter 4: Meeting Nexus out of the ring

The small rumble didn't last as long as people wished for due to Nexus attacking, but it didn't really bother me at all. In fact, I was glad since that allowed the wrestlers to go out and eat or get a few drinks. Yet while they did that, I remained at the ring as I looked at the empty seats where the fans sat only a few minutes ago. I couldn't believe Nexus interfered with my greatest life dream, couldn't believe they straight up ruined it. Hearing someone enter the ring, I turned to look at Punk, Husky, David, and McGillicutty as I stood up. While the three members looked like they were ready to attack, CM Punk and I hugged each other while laughing.

"Sorry about destroying your dreams, Josh. You can blame Long for that." Punk said as he let go of me, chuckling to himself as he shook his head slightly. Although Punk was a pain in the ass during the show, he was a great guy outside of the ring and by far the best to hang out with. He knew where everything was, the best place to get cheese cake or the best place to get the best steak in town. McGillicutty chuckled as well as he shook his head at this, stretching out slightly while Husky and David both stood there.

"Not surprising there… seems like Long always wanted to bring back an old school bloody match," I say as I lean against the turnbuckle, putting my hands behind my back as I look around the empty arena. "But I have the feeling one day, I'd get to face The Rock again. As for when that day comes, I have no clue… maybe I should do what John Cena did and piss off the People's Champ."

Punk just started to laugh at this as he looked at me with happiness in his eyes, not sure what to say at all. Everyone knew that Punk had a grudge with Cena during Punk's heel to head spin, but what Cena did to face the Rock was down right funny.

"Well, you can try to do that, but I have the feeling that you're going to have to wait for that. After all, Cena has to wrestle the Rock at Wrestlemania 28. Although I did run something through Long and he thought it was a good idea." Punk said as he walked towards me, making my eyes turn towards him as I raise an eyebrow.

"And what idea is that?" I asked, listening to what Punk whispered to me. Soon, a smile appeared on my face as I nodded.


End file.
